The present invention relates generally to exercise accessory equipment and particularly to headbands for use by persons engaged in aerobic activities.
The benefits of regular strenuous aerobic activities have been well documented. What once was considered the "fitness craze" is now a way of life for a majority of individuals in both the United States and abroad. Running, basketball, jazzercise, and the like are but a few of the aerobic activities in which individuals regularly engage in order to establish and maintain a healthy lifestyle.
A byproduct of strenuous aerobic exercise is that a good workout would generate significant perspiration.
It is well known that the region of maximum heat transfer of the human body is the head and scalp and when a person is exercising, the perspiration that is formed in the head and scalp area will condense into droplets of perspiration. These droplets of perspiration will tend to run down over the face and into the eyes of the person exercising, thus causing irritation to the eyes and blurring vision. Both of these byproducts of the exercise routine can be annoying and when one is engaging in ball such as basketball, it can be dangerous to have blurred vision. To remedy this byproduct of strenuous aerobic exercise, many people wear headbands or sweatbands about their forehead to try to soak up the perspiration and keeping it from running onto the face and into the eyes. Prior art headbands and sweatbands, while effective to some degree, have proven to be deficient in other areas. Specifically, in the past, in order to get a headband that is sufficiently absorbent to hold a significant amount of perspiration generated during the course of an exercise routine headbands have been required to be so large and cumbersome that they in some manners interfere with the exercise routine. Smaller, thinner headbands which are better suited to and more compatible with the exercise routine do not have sufficient absorption capacity to soak up all the perspiration that is generated during a vigorous workout. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies of the prior art.